Conventional user interface execution apparatuses prestore the content requiring some reading time in a storage area requiring no reading time to increase the responsiveness of reading the content in a user operation and alleviate the stress of the user caused by the reading time. Prestoring information such as content in a storage area requiring no reading time will be hereinafter referred to as prefetch. Although it is necessary to allocate a sufficiently large storage area for prefetching all data content, generally, the storage area is finite. Thus, allocating a storage area for prefetching all the data content is unrealistic. Consequently, the data needs to be prefetched in a storage area based on selection of data to be prefetched and the start timing of the prefetch.
Conventionally, a technique of prefetching display data upon determination that a foreground job is in a non-execution state has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, a technique of determining data to be prefetched with reference to predefined code information upon input operation by the user has been disclosed, where the code information indicates associations between types of input operations by the user and data reading conditions (see, for example, Patent Document 2).